


Paint by Numbers

by Snizabelle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snizabelle/pseuds/Snizabelle
Summary: Shepard encourages Garrus to take up painting





	Paint by Numbers

“I wish they’d had a Grissom Academy for turians when I was growing up. Always wanted to learn how to paint… Now I mostly paint walls with reaper blood. Not the same, but it’s a living.”

The words Garrus had said stuck with Shepard long after leaving Grissom Academy. They made a mental note to keep an eye out for some kind of painting kit for beginners and on a routine trip to the Citadel they found exactly that.

Garrus tore open the package eagerly but paused when he read the lettering on the colored box. He looked at Shepard slightly confused.

“A paint set…..?” 

Shepard shrugged. “Saw it and thought of you. Might give you something to do to take your mind off…everything. Didn’t you say you always wanted to learn how to paint?”

Garrus looked back down at the box and chuckled.

“That’s true. I did.”

Garrus made good use the set, finding time to practice strokes and play with the colors in the off hours of his exhausting schedule. It was relaxing and as he told the crew, “It’s probably good to have some kind of skill that involves creating rather than, well, killing.”

On a routine trip to the battery Shepard sees a pile of papers where Garrus’ finished pictures are stacked neatly under his desk.

“Mind if I take a look?”

“I- well er…” Shepard was already across the room and rifling noisily through the papers. Garrus hurried after them protesting.

“They’re not very good-! It’s a lot harder than I thought it would be-” 

The papers flutter as Shepard goes through them excitedly. All the paintings are very similar as though Garrus was practicing painting the same thing over and over. A human-looking subject with familiar hair and armor-

“Are these…….they’re all me?”

Garrus wrings his hands, not able to meet Shepards gaze.

“I….well…………..”

Shepard whirled around and looked happier than they had in months. “No one has ever painted me before! Can I have them?”

Garrus is momentarily stunned but nods vigorously at Shepard, chest swelling with pride.

“Of course!”


End file.
